


Winchester Sandwich

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sastiel - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Winchester Sandwich

It’s been one week since Sam and Cas haven’t been in one bed and that night they just can’t stop themselves. Lying naked in the messy bed sheets, limbs tangled, mouths fighting for power, but they don’t hurry. Cas is painfully hard next to Sam’s erection and he moans long, tugging on Sam’s hair.

‘I like to tease you’ Sam growls and sucks a bruise on his neck.

‘Anyone took care of the…’ Dean walks in without knocking mid-question ‘laundry?’

‘Not now… fuck off’ Sam snarls.

‘Hey, I want to play too’

Dean comes to the bed as he is in his tight briefs and lies next to Cas, sliding hand over his hipbone and butt, while his lips find their spot on a hollow of Cas’ neck. Same spot where they always settle. Cas moans and sticks his butt out, arching back, as the Winchesters work on his neck. Dean sticks two fingers in Castiel’s mouth.

‘Wet them for me baby.’

Cas does as he is told and the next moment, in synchrony, Sam wraps palm around Cas’ throbbing cock and Dean pushes his middle finger in Cas’ tight hole.  Cas whines shortly and trusts forward in Sam’s hand trying to escape the burning feel from behind. Dean bites down at his shoulder and Cas pushes back sliding himself on Dean’s finger deeply. He groans and Sam swallows it.

‘You are hurting my angel’ Sam groans and reaches hand to pinch Dean’s upper arm.

‘You had him last week, fuck off’ Dean groans and throws leg over Cas to kick at Sam.

‘Don’t make me come there’ Sam snarls back.

And while they fight, Cas lies squeezed in the middle.

‘Boys…’

‘Why don’t you go do the laundry?’ Dean offers and tries to kick Sam.

‘Boys...’

‘Like hell, go fuck yourself’

‘Boys…’

‘Why DON’T YOU?’

‘BOYS’ Cas outshouts them ‘I’m going to finish in the bathroom…’ he tries to stand up.

‘Uuuh no.’ Dean protests and pulls him back.

‘We need you here’ Sam nods and slides hand over his inner thigh.

‘When you stop fighting then you can have me’ Cas crosses arms in protest.

‘We will be good boys’ they nod and make puppy eyes.

‘You mean…’ Cas fists their hairs ‘You’ll be good bitches… down on me boys and you will get a special threat’


End file.
